The 5th Horseman: Fearpart 1
by Stella Blue II
Summary: When the Charred Council tells the riders of a prophecy, involving a "5th Horseman," they send Death out to convince her to join the riders as one of the Nephilim. But what will he do if he finds the 5th rider...who has no intentions of coming with him...?


"A 5th horseman?! How could this be possible?!" said Strife.

The Charred Council was responsible for all existence, and the four horsemen were responsible for beginning and ending worlds. They've all gotten used to each other, and now there was another!? Everyone one of the horsemen were shocked and angry to here this news; Conquest and Death stood quietly, but Strife was even more so effected. They had destroyed the other Nephilim, in the name of the council, and destroyed their souls along with them. How could there be another Nephilim out in the abyss somewhere?

"The 5th horsemen, among the humans, is known as Sabriel," a low, rumbling voice erupted from the depths, "But her true name, is Fear. She is the very last of the Nephilum, and the first to be born to a human. She was raised among them, until Armageddon befell the Earth. But, somehow, an angel managed to save and brought her before the other angels. They feared her, so they kept her under the belief she was human. To this day, she still sides with the angels and travels the many realms, doing their bidding. That is, unless one of you rides forth and redeems this young horseman..."

That was when Death stepped forward. "I will...," said the old horseman, "If it is the will of the council, I will see it done."

"Good," said the voice, "You will find her in the Veil, seeking out the Keeper of Secrets. Find her, and united, all of you shall gain more power than ever before."

Death replied, "So be it..."

And so Death rode from the Charred Council and to the Veil. To find this missing horseman. Death knew not where he would find her, but he knew that if the angels manipulated her further, they might use her to hunt down the Charred Council, and the horsemen alike. He couldn't allow this to happen. His brother, War, was imprisoned by the council for destroying Earth before its appointed hour...or so it was claimed. He knew his brother was innocent, though, and he would go to the ends of the abyss to prove it. He couldn't though, because the council would just deny it, but he could undo the crime committed: he would resurrect Humanity. He knew not how this might be done, so the 5th horseman was a good excuse to find a way to bring back the human race. He would ask the Crowfather, or the Keeper of Secrets how to go about it. No matter what the consequences .

The Veil was a wasteland of ice and snow. No one inhabited it except for the Crowfather himself. Death rode slow, yet steadily across the frozen ice, being careful not to be ambushed. The Crowfather had many traps with his stronghold, the Dark Fortress. Creatures such as Ice Skeletons, or worse, Ice Giants. He rode on for many miles until he saw the sharp, black citadel looming over the tall, lonely mountains. He dismounted his pale horse, Despair, and kept walking onward. The white snow crunched under his leather boots, and the cool wind flowed through his black hair and over his pale, bare skin. He didn't mind it, though. He had more important things to worry about. Up ahead, he noticed through his deathly mask something moving. When he looked closer, he realized they were Ice Skeletons! Three of them! He equipped his scythes and ran towards them with incredible speed. Then he sliced them in half with no trouble. Satisfied of his work, he kept onward.

The other thing about the Veil is that it was the place where worlds went to die. And every world that died there, made the Veil larger. So it was very difficult to traverse most of the time. Death was tired from navigating his way to the summit of the fortress, along with a very troublesome Ice Giant. But he still had strength to fight, so that was all that mattered at the moment. When he reached the summit, however, he immediately sensed something was wrong. He crept very quietly behind a frozen bolder, and watched as he saw the Crowfather, laying in a pool of his own blood. Above him was a young, but strange-looking girl.

Her hair was white as the snow around him, but her eyes were as black as the abyss. She had a small build, which covered by the attire of a rogue. She had an ax in her right hand and she was wielding it above the old man's neck. She looked like she was trying to get answers out of him. That was when she raised the ax above her head and brought it down upon the Crowfather's wizened chest with the strength of a horseman. As she did, Death heard a sickening crunching and gushing sound along with a blood-curdling scream knew was from the old man. Then he heard a silent but heavy breath. He knew then, that the Crowfather was dead. He readied his scythes, preparing himself. He sensed that this was going to be a long and bloody fight...


End file.
